Even if I live just one day
by Xiahtic4Cassie
Summary: Couple pairing Yunjae. "Even if I can only live for one day, I wish to be by your side Now, I'm going to confess. I'm going to say "I love you"."


Even If I live just one day

_Even if I can only live for one day, I wish to be by your side_

_Now, I'm going to confess. I'm going to say "I love you"._

In the middle winter, a beautiful boy was standing in front of a café in Hongdae. He's waiting for someone to come. Someone he loves. His beautiful face looked pale. Everyone who saw him will know that this pretty boy is sick. He looked left and right looking for the person he waited. He rubbed his hand to warm his cold hand before he took out his phone to call someone.

"Yunnie.. Please pick up my call.. Please…" This boy named Kim Jaejoong waited for a person named Jung Yunho to pick up his call.

'_The number you're calling cannot be reached-' _

Jaejoong hung up and put his phone back to his pocket.

'_Yunnie.. Please listen to my explanation..'_

Flashback to 2 years ago in Gwangju.

"Yunho! Look! I got A+ for my chemistry test!" 17 years old Jaejoong said.

"Jinjja? Waah.. So that means I'll get my present since I taught you, right?" 18 years old Yunho said.

"Sure! Anything you want! Just tell me what you want!" Jaejoong said happily.

"I want you, boo.."

Jaejoong eyes widened. He's shocked to hear Jung Yunho-his first love- confessed to him.

"I love you, boo. Please be my only boo for the rest of my life." Yunho caressed jaejoong's cheek.

"Y-Yunnie.." Jaejoong's tears fell down his cheek. He's happy that Yunho confessed to him.

"Boo.. Please don't cry.. I'm sorry. You don't have to love me back but please-"

Before Yunho could finish his words, Jaejoong pulled him for a kiss on his lips.

"Silly Yunnie.. I love you, pabo! I love you since the first time we met.." Jaejoong hugged Yunho.

"Boo.. really? You love me?" Yunho asked. Jaejoong kissed Yunho's lips again.

"Still need prove?" Jaejoong smiled.

Yunho wrapped his arms around Jaejoong's waist and pulled him closer to his well-built body. "I guess I need more prove." Yunho smirked.

Yunho stared at Jaejoong's pure eyes closely. His face's closer and closer until there are no more gaps between their lips. The kiss was just a peck before they felt like they want more. The kiss turned into a passionate kiss. After 3 minutes, Jaejoong pushed Yunho's body. He needed to take breathe since he's not used to kiss for minutes. It's his first kiss. Yunho kissed Jaejoong's left cheek and forehead.

"I love you, boo.."

"I love you too, Yunnie.."

'_I love you- the words I keep shouting in my heart forever'_

A year of happy days at school for Yunho and Jaejoong passed. It's time for Yunho to graduate. Yunho's accepted in the most prestigious college in Seoul. It's a college which only for them who are rich and smart.

"Boo, I'll call you everyday. I'll come here to meet you every month so please don't cry. It's just one year.."

"I'm going to miss you, Yunnie.." Jaejoong hugged him.

"Me too, boo.. I'm going to miss you so much." Yunho hugged Jaejoong back tightly.

Yunho left to Seoul. Jaejoong's alone. He never had a friend beside Yunho. Why? The reason is because of Jaejoong's beautiful face. The girls envied him for his angelic face and while the boys thought that Jaejoong's too 'girly' to be their friend. Jaejoong only had 3 contacts number in his cell phone. His father's, his mother's, and Yunho's phone number.

A month after Yunho left, Jaejoong got a new friend. Choi Siwon. He's a transferee from Busan. Jaejoong was Siwon's first friends in Gwangju. Siwon didn't be friends with Jaejoong because of Jaejoong's beautiful face. Siwon loves Jaejoong's beautiful personality. They spent much time together.

Days had passed. It's been 3 months since Yunho left. Like his promise, Yunho called Jaejoong every day in one first month. In the second month, Yunho called Jaejoong like his promise. Not every day. It's become every 3 or 4 days and Yunho had never come to visit Jaejoong. Jaejoong kept waiting and waiting for Yunho to come.

In the sixth month, Jaejoong fell sick. He's diagnosed a brain cancer last stage. He only had 1 year to live. His family shocked to hear that his only son, suffering a critical disease. Hearing that he's dying, Jaejoong called Yunho but Yunho didn't pick his calls. Jaejoong didn't know where Yunho lives so the only thing he could do is waiting for Yunho.

_Like the galaxy of stars in the night_

_Within my sight but out of my reach and touch_

_Watching over you is my duty_

_Waiting every day till it becomes an obsession_

_Expectations of you rising above my height_

In the eighth month since Yunho left, Jaejoong couldn't wait for Yunho anymore. He decided to look for Yunho since their family moved to Seoul to treat Jaejoong's disease. Siwon's father will be in charge of Jaejoong since Mr. Choi's a brain specialist. As Jaejoong arrived in Seoul, he called Yunho's number again.

No respond.

"Yunnie.. Where are you?" Jaejoong mumbled.

.

.

.

.

At Jung's mansion. Yunho and his parents were sitting in living room. They're discussing something serious.

"Yunho, you must do what I told you. I won't accept any objection." Mr. Jung said.

"Appa, I told you I want to be a doctor. I don't want to be a businessman like you." Yunho said.

"Yeobo, we still have Victoria.. She wants to succeed your company. Just let Yunho achieve his dream." Mrs. Jung tried to convince her husband.

"Victoria is a woman. She'll be a house wife of her future husband. I'm not allowing her to work." Mr. Jung said.

"Appa.."

"We'll talk about this later. Now, go to your room!" Mr. Jung took a sip of his coffee.

Yunho sighed. He wanted to be a doctor. It's his dream since he's still a kid. He's been studying hard until he didn't have time to call Jaejoong. Actually, he made a promise to himself that he won't meet Jaejoong until he got his doctor license. Yunho wanted Jaejoong to see him as someone who managed to achieve his dream. So that he could face Jaejoong proudly. So that he could propose Jaejoong to be his wife.

The reason why Yunho had never answered Jaejoong's call is because he wanted to focus on his study. He knew that if he hears Jaejoong's voice, he'll get distracted. When he took his phone, he saw a missed call from Jaejoong. He really wanted to call Jaejoong, but he made a commitment to himself. 'I'm sorry, boo.. But I want to meet you as an independent person, not someone who'll inherit his father's big company. Please wait for me, boo.."

.

.

.

.

.

The 12th month had come. It's been 9 month since the last Yunho called Jaejoong. Jaejoong only had 6 months left. The doctor said that he doesn't have any change. Jaejoong;s parents weren't stop hoping for a miracle. Jaejoong could only miss Yunho. He missed how Yunho called him. He missed how Yunho hugged him and whispered love words to him.

_Do you know how much I miss you and how much my heart aches?_

_I miss you so much, through the ravages of the passage of time._

"Jung Yunho, where are you? I miss you so much.." Jaejoong cried as he stared outside the hospital's window. He's sitting in his room in Hankuk International Hospital. He's crying when Siwon came in.

"Jae, what's wrong? Do you miss him?" Siwon asked. Jaejoong wiped his tears and turned to face Siwon.

"Oh, Siwon-ah.. How's your date with Kibum?" Jaejoong smiled.

"Great as usual.. He kept asking me how your condition is." Siwon said.

"Hahaha… Jinjja? Tell him to just enjoy his time with you. Don't worry about me.."

"… Jae, I have to tell you something.." Siwon said.

"What is it, Siwon-ah?"

"I.. I found that Jung Yunho." Jaejoong's eyes widened.

"Jinjja? Where's he?" Jaejoong asked happily.

"He's now a student in Seoul University majoring in business and management."

"Business and Management? He told me that he wanted to be a doctor.."

"Jae.. he.."

"What's wrong with him, Siwon-ah?" Jaejoong asked.

"He… He's.. engaged to someone.." Jaejoong's eyes widened. He's laughing but soon it turned into crying. That day was the day when Yunho promised to Jaejoong that he'll come back to Jaejoong. Jaejoong cried and cried his heart out loud. He's hurt. Very hurt. He wanted to forget about Yunhoand hated him, but he couldn't. Even he said to himself that he hates Yunho, deep down in his heart, Jaejoong knew that he's still Yunho and that feeling wouldn't change forever.

_My tired footsteps bring me to your side, unknowingly_

_Even though I know there's nothing I can do now_

.

.

.

.

.

-4 months left-

Yunho's typing his thesis when he received call from his mother. His mother's in hospital because his sister-Victoria- fainted. He rushed to hospital as fast as possible. He rushed to Hankuk Hospital.

At the same time, Jaejoong's walking in hospital's hallway. He was told by Siwon to come to waiting room in front of gynecologist room. Once he got there, he saw Kibum and Siwon talking about something. Jaejoong approached them and asked what happened.

"Bum-ah, Siwon-ah, what's wrong?" Jaejoong asked.

"Jae.. We want to tell you something." Siwon said.

"Okay.. What do you want to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant! Kyaaaa~!" Kibum squealed like a girl.

"Omo, jinjja? Congragulation, Bum-ah!" Jaejoong said.

"Hehehehe… My mother is waiting there. I need to talk to her first ne.. Siwon-ah, you wait here kay?" Kibum said.

"Okay."

While Kibum's talking to his mother, Siwon and Jaejoong talked about what name Siwon and Kibum will give to their baby. Siwon told Jaejoong how happy he is. He hugged Jaejoong. Siwon told Jaejoong not to give up. Jaejoong hugged him back and smiled. He felt like the luckiest person since he had friends like Siwon and Kibum.

Without his knowing, someone saw Jaejoong and Siwon hugging. That person felt sad, disappointed, and angry. He saw the person he loves hugging in front of gynecologist room which he thought that Jaejoong's pregnant.

"Boo…" He called. Jaejoong felt familiar with that voice. He turned his head to see Jung Yunho's standing in front of him. Yunho clenched his fists and turned away. He felt betrayed.

"Yunnie!" Jaejoong called Yunho and tried to catch him. Jaejoong grabbed Yunho's hand.

"Yunnie.. Is it really you?" Jaejoong tried to hold his tears.

"Yunnie, where have you been? I'm looking for-"

Before Jaejoong could finish his words, Yunho tossed Jaejoong's hand in annoyed.

"Looking for who? Me? You betrayed me, Kim Jaejoong." Yunho said in anger.

"B-betrayed you? N-no.. I love you, Yunnie.."

"Love? Tch! I know what I see, Jaejoong. I thought you're the one for me but I think it's just… Let's break up." Yunho said. Jaejoong couldn't hold his tears anymore. He couldn't believe that the person he loves turned his back and left him.

"N-no, Yunnie.. Please… let me explain it to you…" Jaejoong cried.

"There's nothing to be explained, Kim Jaejoong." Yunho said as he left.

Jaejoong fell to his knee and cried. Yunho left him when he hadn't much time to live. He needed him so badly yet he left him.

"_I love you"- the words I keep shouting in my heart_

"_I love you"-the words I can only whisper behind your back_

"_I love you"- the words I can't speak. Afraid they will disappear._

_I love you so much till it scares me_

-3 months left-

It's been a month since Yunho dumped Jaejoong. Jaejoong's conditions got worsen and worsen yet he always ran away from hospital. Jaejoong called Yunho everyday hoping the person he called will pick up. He decided to text Yunho.

From: Jaejoong

Yunnie, please listen to my explanation.. I only love you and you're the only one for me..

Please meet me in front of 'Rabbit Hole' cafee in Hongdae. I'll wait for you, Yunnie..

Flashback End

-2 months left-

Jaejoong's conditions got worsen. He had to have an intensive treatment but Jaejoong kept running away from hospital. As usual, he waited for Yunho to come. He always waits for 9 hours everyday. It's in the middle of winter and Jaejoong couldn't take the pain any longer. He suffered from blood pukes.

Even so, he kept waiting for Yunho in front of the place he told Yunho to come.

'Please, Yunnie… Please come..'

-1 month left-

Jaejoong's body weakened. He couldn't breathe properly. He needed respiratory assistive devices and various other medical devices. But he still kept his words to Yunho. He'll wait for Yunho untill he comes and listen to his explanation.

"Y-Yunnie… Yunnie…" Jaejoong called Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.Days had passed. Yunho didn't get any calls from Jaejoong that day. Even though he said that he wanted to break up, Yunho still couldn't forget about Jaejoong. He still loved him

Yunho sat on a sofa in his room looking out the window. He stared at the sky. 'Do I still love Jaejoong? Why do I keep thinking about him?'

He was thinking about Jaejoong when his phone rang. It's from Jaejoong. Yunho tried to control his emotion and answered the call as cold as possible.

"Yeoboseyo?" Yunho said in his cold tone.

"Is this Jung Yunho?"

'That's weird.. It's from Jaejoong but it's not Jaejoong who talked to him at that time.'

"Who is this?" Yunho asked.  
"My name is Choi Siwon. I want to informed you that your boyfriend, Kim Jaejoong.."

"I'm not his boyfrtie-"

"He passed away."

Yunho couldn't speak at all.

"He passed away yesterday."

"Wh-what do you mean? You're kidding to me, right?" Yunho said in disbelief.

"No. He had brain cancer and the doctor said that he only had 1 year to live. He told me to tell you how much he loves you and-"

Yunho dropped his phone and ran outside. He fell on his knee and cried his heart out loud. He's regreting it now. He realized it now. He realized how much he loves Jaejoong and how much his presence means to him.

_Like the galaxy of stars in the night_

_Within my sight but out of my reach and touch_

_Watching over you is my duty_

_Waiting every day till it becomes an obsession_

_Expectations of you rising above my height_

_Even if I can only live for one day, I wish to be by your side_

_Now, I'm going to confess. I'm going to say "I love you"._


End file.
